gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Marlie Magalhaes
ÜBER MICH Hi ich bin Marlie mein richtiger Name ist eigentlich Marlen aber fast alle nenen mich Marlie.Ich liebe Glee,die beste Serie ever :)) Ich absulutes Lieblingspaar ist Jarley (Marley and Jake <3) In meiner Freizeit gehe ich gerne mit Freunden ins Kino.Ich bin Portuguesin und damit auch eine Latina genau wie Santana :DD geboren bin ich aber im wunderschönen Deutschland !. Liebling Characktere '' tumblr_m9f62nlncK1rsf2yso1_250.gif|Quinn Fabray tumblr_m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so1_250.gif|Santana lopez RachelSeason4.gif|Rachel Berry tumblr_mdxs14TbPa1qcdac2o1_400.gif|Marley Rose tumblr_me4be6Aqq61rwlzia.gif|Brittany .S.Pierce SugarMotta2.gif|Sugar Motta tumblr_mevzs3EMDH1rxz265.gif|Jake Puckerman tumblr_lx0p5xSwju1qaci8wo2_r1_250.gif|Noah "Puck" Puckerman '' ' Lieblings glee Paare: Jarley (Marley + Jake)<3 <3 Marley-Jake-jake-and-marley-32387400-500-281.gif tumblr_mh7qqyg0yg1qc10uco2_r1_500.gif Quick (Quinn + Puck) <3 ' First-gif-I-ve-made-xD-quinn-and-puck-18587806-500-282.gif Quick.gif ' Finchel (Rachel + Finn) <3 ' Tumblr lh22k4G4lK1qb8p29o1 500.gif Finchel.gif ' Brittana (Santana + Brittany) <3 ' tumblr_lyjc4ebT1L1r6qc3ho3_500.gif tumblr_lxkd71Ql4V1qbuypqo1_500.gif ' Quam(Quinn + Sam) <3 ' ' Quinn-Gif-glee-19252232-500-212.gif quam.gif ' '''Bram(Brittany + Sam) ' ' bram.gif Bram2.gif ' Lieblings Glee Songs '''Staffel 1: *Express Yourself *Vogue *Keep Me Hangin´ On *Bust A Move *Bust Your Windows *Hair/Crazy In Love *Give Up The Funk *The Boy Is Mine *Don´t Rain on my Parade (nicht in der Diashow) tumblr_lt8ynyMU0g1qa5nmto1_500.gif|Express Yourself glee girls SS_-_Will_Shuester_i_hate_you_Vogue.gif|Sue Silvester Vogue tumblr_mcrdydf8Vd1rorqk0o6_250.gif|Keep Me Hangin´ On-qUINN 2h2fafm.gif|Bust A Move Will Schuester tumblr_lfmlizpSiu1qfxiheo1_500.gif|Bust Your Windows "Mercedes" tumblr_m6w23eoIbS1r6415po1_500.gif|Hair Crazy in Love tumblr_lj0534tt6A1qgu3e0.gif|Give Up the Funk Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg|The Boy is Mine "Santana & Mercedes" S1E12_Don't_Rain_on_My_Parade.jpg|Don´t Rain On My Parade "Rachel" Staffel 2: *'I m a Slave 4 U' *'Me Against the Musik' *'The Time Warp' *'Start Me Up/Livin On A Prayer' *'Take Me Or Leave Me' *'Sing' *'Loser Like Me' *'Back To Black' *'My Cup' *'I Love New York/New York New York' *'Light Up The World tumblr_ln1pkf3dUW1qbcn3mo1_500.gif tumblr_ljatjpuNZw1qbwrfw.gif|Me Against the Musik "Santana&Brittany" GLEE_Ep205-Sc38_100.jpg|The Time Warp tumblr_lku5cpi21D1qi0dexo1_400.gif|Start Me Up/Livin on a Prayer tumblr_lrp1g02LK91qc10uco4_500.gif|Take Me Or Leave Me GleeSing.jpg|SING Loser_Like_Me_Rachel.gif|Loser like Me Back-to-Black-glee-22134799-500-423.gif|Back To Black "Santana" My_Cup_Perfomance.gif Glee-I-Love-New-York-New-York.jpg|I Love New York/New York New York Brittana_-_Light_Up_the_World.gif|Light it Up The World ' * Staffel 3 : *Run The World (Girls) *I Will Survive/Survivor *Santa Baby *Bad *Never Can Say Goodbye *Smooth Criminal *La Isla Bonita *Stereo Hearts *You Should Be Dancing *Disco Inferno *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) *So Emotional *Dinasour *Take My Breath Away Brit run the world.gif|Run The World "Brittany" 571341_640.jpg tumblr_lyc41gtQzo1qctfyqo1_r2_500.gif|Santa Baby "Santana" Auf das Bild klicken und sehen was passiert!!!!! glee-bad.jpg|Bad tumblr_mcvfzojxmf1rhml0zo4_250.gif|Never Can Say Goodbye "Quinn" gleesmoothcriminal.gif|Smooth Criminal "Santana&Sebastian" auf das Bild klicken und gucken was passsiert!!! tumblr_m1x2v0TqVx1qgdefxo4_r2_250.gif|La Isla Bonita "Santana&David Martinez" 649384_640.jpg|Stereo Hearts tumblr_m2r313Ao1g1qeiwxao1_400.gif|You Should Be Dancing "Blaine" 013.jpg|Disco Inferno "Mercedes" tumblr_m31fp4dmNM1r39epoo1_500.gif|Dance with Somebody "Brittany&Santana" tumblr_m3zw45yf0H1qa5jg8o5_r1_250.gif|So Emotional Rachel&Santana klicken und schauen was passiert!!!!!! tumblr_m3ipnkNUDE1r350t5o1_250.gif|Dinosaur tumblr_m3va5gFzQJ1r350t5o4_250.gif|Take My Breath Away "Quinn&Santana" *'Staffel 4 :' *''Womanizer'' *''Hold it Against Me'' *''Americano/Dance Again'' *''A Change Will Do You Good'' *''U Drive Me Crazy'' *''3'' *''Gimme More'' *''Everybody Talks'' *''Blow Me (One Lat Kiss)'' *''Born To Hand Jive'' *''Holding Out for a Hero'' *''Some Nights'' *''All That Jazz'' *''Let´s Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time'' *''Tell Him'' *''Locked Out of Heaven'' *''Torn'' *''Love Song (noch nicht in der Diashow)'' *'' gleennn.jpg|Womanizer hold it against me.gif|hold it against me tumblr_ma06gwCjKT1rfhcjmo2_r1_500.gif|klicken und gucken was passiert !!!!!!! tumblr_mb9m5gbQyO1rc8a07o6_250.gif|A Change Will Do You Good tumblr_mb1mv3cTv01rz220fo1_500.gif|U Drive me Crazy klicken und shaun was passiert!!!! GIMME MORE.gif|Gimme More "Brittany" everybdy talks.gif|Everybody Talks "Kitty & Jake" gle_405_performance_Blow_Me_tagged_640x360_7226947831.jpg|Blow Me "Marley&Unique" Born to hand jive baby.gif|Born To Hand Jive tumblr_me5svzNyLD1rarwew.gif|Holding out for a Hero "Marley & Kitty" some nights.gif|Some Nights Capt_127212_H307350_9152.jpg|All that Jazz "Rachel & Cassandra" tumblr_meed7r1UCF1rxyw2to1_1280_large.jpg|Ohrwurm !!! Glee-Sadie-Hawkins-Dance.png|Tell Him 411-4_022.jpg|Locked Out of Heaven TORN.gif|Torn "Rachel" '' * * ''Lieblings Glee Darsteller: 'Lea Michele' ' Lea-Michele-dress-San-Diego-Comic-Con-2012-Glee-1.jpg lea michele.gif ' 'Naya Rivera' ' Naya_Rivera_by_Jiyang_Chen.jpg nayaRivera.gif ' 'Dianna Agron' ' Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg Dianna.gif ' 'Heather Morris' ' heather-morris-glee-nyc-05182011-14-435x580.jpg Heather m.gif ' 'Chris Colfer' ' ustv_glee_season4_chris_colfer.jpg chris-colfer-gif-glee-live-Favim.com-234788.gif ' 'Mark Salling' ' Mark Salling.jpg MarkSalling.gif ' 'Jacob Artist' ' jacob-artist.jpg Jacob Artist.gif ' und zum schluss noch.... 'Melissa Boinist' ' Melissa.jpg Melissa Boinst.gif ' Friendships '''The Unholy Trinity' fabrittana.gif tumblr_lhgih2mwNH1qb1u9to1_500.gif cheerios-3715596464.gif tumblr_lg8ltwFDRb1qz6g3wo1_400_large.gif Quinntana tumblr_m04n6dnnrm1qa9aruo1_500.gif quinntana (1).gif Faberry ' FABERRY.gif faberry-glee.gif ' 'Pezberry' ' glee0003.gif pezberry.gif ' Jarley Galerie i <3 Jarley Jarley-3-jake-and-marley-32924171-245-180.gif tumblr_mee35bxpjx1qmxjj4.gif Sweetest Picture!!.gif tumblr_maqv8u0GL91qb3sf3o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_matxvmK2nw1qaesnho5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mep5ky9xao1r62ix2o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdxr3m8sZH1qblevxo1_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao5_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao4_250.gif tumblr_mebnqtOO3M1qbw56oo1_250.gif tumblr_mat91zXz4Y1ryj5t4o1_250.gif tumblr_mgxy3iywhu1ri0tvbo1_250.gif Sadiehawkinsjarley2preview.gif tumblr_mh63klLhzx1qd9si9o1_250.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_mgqnbvsokx1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mh7com0mT11r8d79lo3_250.gif tumblr_mh7afn4cRl1rm8iijo1_250.gif tumblr_mdxi1liR7N1qd9si9o1_250.gif aaaw.gif marley+jake.gif Marley and Jake.gif Ich weiß das der neue Cast nicht sehr beliebt in Deutschland ist ich mag den alten Cast ja auch lieber aber dieses Paar ist einfach nur sweet <3 !!!. Bild.jpg Jarley.png tumblr_mb2tjeGWKr1qcrif9o1_r3_500.png a24d051e1d1911e2bec722000a1f8c33_6.jpg Glee.S04E08.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0340.jpg Jarley2_swansong.jpg Glee-Couple-Jarley-Jacob-Artist-Melissa-Benoist.jpg glee-season-4-swan-song-recap-marley-jake.jpg tumblr_mgqoqeeHeS1rhxitko1_400.png BA8V0w6CQAA9Qa--815358410461692718.jpg tumblr_mh77cnemS31qahp7uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhcqg7Mjov1rhjuy8o1_500.png tumblr_mh8ei6ID831rm8iijo1_500.png 131201351158PM--809541058319716674.jpg Glee-A-Thousand-Years-Full-Performance-Video-02-2013-02-01.jpg Keep-calm-and-ship-jarley-9.png The End ' tumblr_lmydntedon1qeqpbco1_500.gif '